


Every Dark Cloud Has a Silver Lining

by omnisan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nightmares, Self-Defense, Self-Destruction, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Dana joins the Overwatch team, but not everything is all and well. Genji lends a hand.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Original Female Character(s), Genji Shimada/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this April of 2017, shortly after my dog passed away from many health complications. It was a hard time for me, as the hints of depression come up throughout the story. This is how I coped. I didn't want to post it because it hit too close to home when I reread it, but now that it's April and my next post will be my 100th fic, I figured this would be the best story for that. Kiss your furry friends for me, and cheers to 100!

A signal was being established before you saw Adan’s face. First it was blurry and there was no sound, but once the picture became clearer, everything worked perfectly. 

“Dana!” He smiled.

“Adan.” You smiled back.

You both knew why you had called. 

“So let's hear it.” 

You cleared your throat, grabbing the Manila envelope to your left. Looking into the camera on your computer, Adan started drumming his fingers on his own desk in a drum roll fashion. With a deep breath you opened the envelope, withdrawing a single piece of paper. Your eyes scanned the words, specifically the only word that mattered.

Congratulations.

You looked up at your brother who awaited in anticipation for the results. His smile fell the longer you were silent. 

“Dana?”

“They want me.” 

“They want you?” Adan repeated, his smile growing. 

“Adan, I'm going to be part of Overwatch!” 

“I'm so happy for you.” He clapped.

“Oh, Adan, I wish you could come with me.” 

“We can still video chat and message each other.” 

“I'll be even farther from you, though.” You sighed. 

Oddly enough, being twins gave you a special bond. The two of you had always been together. In fact, you both sent the same letter to Overwatch, but Adan got rejected weeks before you heard anything. He wasn't as upset as you were. He had other plans, backup plans. Overwatch was just a secondary choice for him. He signed up with you, for you. He really wanted to rank up in the Navy, his current priority. Truly, he wanted you to be happy.

“You will make so many new friends, though. You'll forget all about me soon enough.”

“Don't say that.” You pouted. 

“I'm joking. You know I'll always be here for you.” 

Other voices came from Adan's end of the video call, his mates getting back from a late night workout (which he kindly declined to chat with you). 

“I gotta go Dana. Chat soon.” 

He flashed a smile before the visual cut off and faded to black. You stared at the dark screen, mind racing. You were accepted into Overwatch. They actually thought you would be useful on the team with the tech skills you acquired. 

You finally let out a happy scream, swivelling in your chair. A dream come true. It would be even better if Adan was accepted too, but he was right. It wasn't his first priority and he wanted you to be happy. Working so hard finally paid off. 

Picking the paper back up, you carefully read over every word to be sure to not miss anything. At the bottom was a number to call for further instruction. You knew it was quite late, but you were wide awake. Plus, how could Overwatch sleep? 

Punching in the numbers through your computer software, it began to ring. If no one answered, you decided leaving a message would be the next best option. 

“Dana Welles. It's good to hear from you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You sure have a lot of stuff, missy. I'm not sure if the rooms here will be big enough for you.” 

“I will make the space work.” You smiled.

After an initial video chat with the current leader of Overwatch, Winston said it would be best to immerse you immediately. With Talon as a constant threat, your help was needed. 

As of now, Jesse McCree was tasked with assisting your moving process. Aside from his joking demeanor, he was very kind and hospitable towards you. He was also the only other person you officially met, next to Winston. You were excited to meet everyone, but you had a lot of unpacking and setting up to do. 

With a focus and passion in technology, you were sure to bring everything of importance, despite the fact you were sure Winston could provide anything you needed. It was just easier to work with what you were comfortable with. 

“Here's the last box. Do you need any help with anything?” McCree asked, pushing his hat up with a single finger.

“No, thank you though.” You smiled.

“Anytime. Would you like me to come get you for dinner?” 

“I would appreciate that.” 

With that he left you to your own devices, quite literally. The room was in fact small as McCree suggested earlier, but you could work with it. A twin size bed dominated the space in the middle, making the rest of the room highly dysfunctional. Directly left upon walking in was a small half bath. Opposite of that was a closet, barely big enough to fit everything in. The desk and small bedside table were pushed against walls that didn't work with the space. 

So you rearranged. Pushing the bed to the wall seemingly created more space. With the desk and table moved to better locations, and your belongings finally unpacked, it finally started to feel like home. As you admired your work, a knock on the door made you jump.

“Your dinner escort has arrived.” McCree said with a smile.

You looked at the clock to see it was nearly 6. Rearranging and unpacking seemed to take only minutes, when you had actually been here for hours already. With a hop in your step, you hurried along, not wanting to be late for dinner. 

“Everyone's excited to meet you.” 

You were excited to meet them too. Also nervous. First impressions were important. The dining room was full of chatter and died down when you and McCree arrived. 

“There you are!” Winston's voice rang out. “Everyone, please welcome our newest member to the team, Dana Welles.” 

A few particular voices stood out while the rest of the voices said their hellos in unison. A warm welcome indeed. You took a seat next to Winston and finally noticed the dishes on the table. It looked like someone had prepared enough enchiladas to feed all of Mexico. Thankfully, you loved enchiladas and you were starving. 

While everyone ate, one by one someone introduced themselves. There were a lot of names belonging to a lot of faces, but you were sure after a few days you would be able to recall everyone perfectly, in addition to learning your way around the complicated maze of a facility.


	3. Chapter 3

“Time's up.” Athena said. 

You leaned against the wall, breathing heavy as you slid down to sit. You had been running around for what seemed like forever before the simulation stopped. 

“Make your way back when you catch your breath.” Winston said over your new earpiece.

You closed your eyes, pushing yourself off the ground and grabbing Jack’s gun. For your first test run, you were instructed to train with a standard, military style gun to get a feel for things. Winston sat at the computer with Jack, reviewing your simulation as you walked into the room. 

“Not bad, but you have a lot to improve on.” Jack said, not even looking at you. 

“That's why training will come in handy. I'll have Torbjörn fix the bots so we can test you again in a few days.” 

“How's her hand to hand?” Jack asked, still ignoring your presence.

“I had Dana train with Lena and Hana earlier. She is skilled. Tomorrow I would like to have her train with Genji. Maybe Hanzo, too. Or McCree.” 

“Really? I'd like to see that.” 

Winston turned to you now, “How was it?”

“I think I'm out of shape a bit.” 

Jack snorted, but Winston laughed. “We will fix that soon enough. For now, I suggest getting hydrated. That'll be all for today.” 

You muttered a thanks before walking off to the kitchen. You had the feeling Jack didn't like you and it made you feel incompetent. It just gave you a reason to work even harder. 

From the kitchen, you grabbed a protein shake from the fridge then headed off to your room. You had yet to talk to your brother since moving in (which Winston allowed with certain conditions). With Athena, your video chats were recorded and reviewed to not let any information leak. As you waited for your brother to pick up, you let your hair down and brushed it to look a little more decent. Adan accepted the call just as he was sitting down.

“Hey, it's been a while.” He said.

“Well, moving in took some time. Then I had training and stuff to do.” 

“I bet you're the best of the best.”

You laughed. “The best at being out of shape, maybe.” 

It was Adan's turn to laugh. “Don't worry, it'll come naturally to you soon.”

“I was very good with my hand to hand, thanks to you.”

“Please, don't flatter me.” Adan smiled. “So do you like it there?” 

“It's wonderful. I just wish you could be here too.” 

“I know. Hey, before I forget. I'll be out for a while on some top secret mission, so I won't be able to chat. We're actually leaving later.” 

“For how long?” You asked.

“Two weeks. Three tops. I'll be back before you know it.”

“Be careful, yeah?” 

“I always am.”

Before you could say anything more, a knock on your door startled you. Adan looked at you with curiosity and you leaned back in your chair, “Who is it?”

“It's me, Lena. Was just wondering if you'd like to help with dinner. I don't really need help, but I just thought…” 

You smiled. “Give me one minute.” 

Adan was watching you with a smile, “Gotta go?” 

“Yeah.” You nodded.

“Alright. We'll talk soon.” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too, sis.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Not to intrude, but I heard you talking in your room. A boyfriend?” 

You laughed, “No, it's my brother, Adan. He's in the Navy. I haven't actually seen him in a while, so we usually video chat.” 

“That's so sweet. You two must be close.” 

“We are. We pretty much only had each other growing up.” 

Lena gave you a look that you shrugged off. That wasn't something you particularly liked to talk about. 

“So what are we making?”

“Bangers and mash!” Lena replied happily. “It's one of my favorites.” 

“I've never had it.” 

“I hope you'll like it. Also, I appreciate the help. With so many mouths to feed it's hard for one person to make everything.” 

You thought helping was a good opportunity to become friendlier with your new teammates and learn more about how the inner-workings of Overwatch operated. One thing you learned is that everyone takes turns making dinners, though Reinhardt is always more than happy to take over. With different cultures under the same roof, dinner was always something new and exciting. 

“I heard you were training with bots earlier too.” 

You nodded. “It was…an experience, that's for sure. I definitely need to work out.”

Lena giggled. “It was fun training with you earlier. I never would've thought you were so strong.”

“That’s all thanks to my brother. We always wrestled and goofed off before he joined the Navy.”

“I bet you miss him a lot.” 

“All the time.” You smiled to yourself.

“I’m sorry if I keep striking a bad spot in conversation. I just think you're really interesting and I'd like to know more about you.” 

Lena was very thoughtful. While you two cooked together, you told her a little bit more about yourself and your life. 

“I understand why Winston wanted you to join, now. With credits like that, I'm sure you can out hack Talon so we can get a leg up on them.” 

“I'll help in any way I can.” 

“Something smells good.” 

Looking over your shoulder, you saw Genji walking into the kitchen to lean against a counter and watch you and Lena. 

“Thanks, love. It'll be done soon.” 

With Athena available to help anyone at nearly any moment, you had her help you recall names and faces on your first night here. It was easy to recognize Genji out of some of the others, but it caught you off guard seeing him without his glowing green faceplate like the pictures Athena provided you. Genji caught you staring and smiled, making you quickly turn away, blushing. 

“Genji, would you get the plates and silverware out? It's just about done.” 

Genji followed his instructions and set out the necessary items on the long table as you and Lena alternated setting platters out in the middle. One by one or in small groups, the rest of the members shuffled in, taking a seat and piling food on their plate. 

“Lena! Delicious as always!” Reinhardt complimented.

“Thank you, but Dana helped me.” 

“Good job to both of you then!” He smiled. 

Genji, who sat to your right, added, “If I had taste buds, I'm sure I would also find it delicious.” 

“Thank you.” You smiled at his somewhat odd comment. 

Life here was going to be different, and definitely more interesting than what you were used to.


	5. Chapter 5

“You're not trying hard enough.” 

“I am trying.” You growled through closed teeth.

“Try harder.” 

As Winston had requested, you and Hanzo were battling, or more so he was trying to train you to do better in combative fighting. He wanted you to be able to get out from under him, but he was really pissing you off. Despite the punches you threw at him, he was an unmoving force on top of you. 

“Use your legs more.” Hanzo grunted. 

You had been trying to wriggle out from under him for what seemed like an eternity, and every time he resituated himself to be a brick. The fight was wearing you down, and he could tell, so he started giving more suggestions rather than telling you to do better. Martial arts wasn't your particular forte, but you were trying your best. 

With Hanzo's suggestion, you put your legs into more action, kicking and wiggling as you threw more punches. Moving into positions unthinkable, you managed to get out from under Hanzo and in turn pin him down. But he easily tossed you aside like it was nothing, pinning you beneath him again.

“I can't…” You huffed.

“You can.” 

You tapped his arm, “No, I can't.” 

With a stern look he climbed off you and stood up. “Never give up. Your enemies will try to break you, but you cannot give up.” 

You took the hand he offered and clambered to your feet, breathing heavy. “Sorry.” 

“It's about time you two are done making out. It's my turn.” Genji said from his spot on the floor.

“Perhaps tomorrow will be better to continue this?” Winston asked, looking at you.

“Just, give me a minute to catch my breath.” 

Winston held out a water bottle which you gladly accepted. Jack was standing on the other side of him, silently watching. Knowing him, he probably thought your efforts were not good enough. You knew they were not good enough, but you did your best. 

“Okay, let's go.” 

Hanzo took the place of his brother as Genji followed you onto the practice mats. You figured Genji would be just as hard to fight and prepared for the worst. He just saw what you were and were not capable of and could take you down easily if he wanted. Taking a common fighting stance, Genji followed your lead. 

“Come on.” He egged you on.

For this battle, he had removed his usual armor to make the fight more fair. You didn't hesitate to let your fists fly toward him, which he easily dodged. This happened several more times before he caught you and threw you to the ground. 

“Legs!” Hanzo shouted. 

With quick reaction time, you managed to toss him aside to land some blows on him before he got back up. Again, his faceplate was off and you could see him smirk right before he charged at you. As you tried to step out of this charge, Genji easily changed direction and threw you to the ground again. The weight of his body kept you down and gave you no advantages to get free.

Genji hovered by your ear, “I'll let you win if you make me lunch.”

“That's cheating,” you struggled under him. 

“I'm hungry.” 

You huffed and gave him a look that told him what he wanted to hear. 

“Follow my lead.” He whispered before nearly sitting up on you. He let his voice get louder, “I would take my knife and stab you now. The game is over, I win.”

He jumped to his feet, turning his back to you and shrugging. While all eyes were on him, swiftly you kicked his legs out from under him and jumped on him like a wild beast.

“I take the knife you left behind and cut your throat. I win.” 

“But you both bleed out. Stalemate.” Jack finally said. 

Still on Genji, you looked up at the man. 

“Train harder.” 

With that, he left.


	6. Chapter 6

“So what do you want?” 

You and Genji were walking toward the kitchen, both worn out from morning training. 

“What can you make?”

“I can make a mean grilled cheese sandwich.” You said with a smile.

“Grilled cheese it is then.” 

“No, really. I'll make you whatever you want.” 

“I want grilled cheese.” Genji insisted.

“Did somebody say grilled cheese?” 

Jamie walked into the kitchen followed by his bodyguard. You hadn't seen much of them around the base aside from dinner occasionally. 

“Fuck off Junkrat, it's for me.”

“Maybe I want one too, ya drongo.”

“Well Dana is making me a sandwich, not one for you.”

“She's not your personal maid!” 

You couldn't help but to chuckle at the conversation behind you as you grabbed the simple ingredients to start cooking. Junkrat hobbled over to you, leaning against the counter to your left.

“Dana, sweetheart. Would you be kind enough to make me a sandwich. And maybe a few for Hog too?” 

Genji groaned when you nodded.

“Calm down. We'll leave when foods done so you two can make out or whatever.” 

Six grilled cheese sandwiches later and the two moochers left the kitchen, leaving you to make two final sandwiches.

“You're actually quite strong, you know.” Genji piped up. “It was fun to train with someone different.”

“But you let me win.” You pointed at him, making him raise his hands in defense. 

“If you wanted me to actually fight you, you would've gone down a lot quicker than that.” 

“Is that so?” You hummed to yourself. “So you like to play with your food before you eat it.” 

“I guess that's one way to say it.” Genji smirked.

Winston walked into the kitchen, grabbing a banana. “Good work during training, you two. Oh, and Dana. I'd like to do some technical tests today too.”

“Sure. I'll just finish eating and meet you?” 

“That will work fine. No rush, though.” Winston left you and Genji to finish eating.

“What more training do you have to do?” Genji asked.

“Don't you know? I'm a tech expert.” 

“Are you here to fix the WiFi? D.Va steals it all.” 

“I'll see what I can do about that,” you laughed. “I'll see you around.”

“Wait.” Genji stopped you as you stood up. “Would you like to meditate with me and my master when you are done?” 

“I've never done that before, but sure.” You smiled.

“It is not hard, I will teach you. Now go, fix the WiFi.” 

You both shared a laugh before you dashed off in search of Winston.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hello Zenyatta, Genji.”

“Thank you for joining us again.” The monk said as you took a seat on the ground.

Today marked the third day you had come to meditate with the two after intensive training with Winston. Being someone highly capable with technology, he tested your skills and gave you simple tasks, like documents to decipher. Some, if not all of it, Athena could do alone, but there would be a time and place for you. For now, Winston needed to know where you stood.

Every day, Winston seemed to be impressed with what you could accomplish. Jack had popped in while you were working every now and then, saying not a word before he left.When you asked, Winston said it was his way of looking out for you, but you begged to differ. Jack seemed shady, especially around you. 

Meditation after hard work was better than you had expected. The buzz in your mind disappeared and you felt like you were finally able to relax. The setting on the cliffside was a perfect location to top it off. 

After at least an hour, sometimes two or three, you and Genji would quietly leave for dinner. Occasionally the monk would accompany you, but oftentimes he would continue his meditation. An hour only felt like minutes, so it was easy to lose the track of time. 

A hand lightly rested on your shoulder, prompting you to open your eyes. Looking up, Genji stood beside you with a smile that said it was time to go. He held his hand out to you, helping you up. As you walked closer to the kitchen, you could smell Reinhardt's cooking, which only made your stomach growl and you and Genji to laugh. 

“Glad you two could join us!” Reinhardt smiled upon your entry.

“I would never miss this.” Genji said. 

You took a seat between Lena and McCree, Genji sat across from you, next to Reinhardt himself. The man made his infamous kraut burgers, something that wasn't that unfamiliar to you. 

“This is good,” you complimented.

“Thank you!” He roared. 

Everyone broke off into side conversations as they ate. Genji discussed something with Hanzo in Japanese, Lena babbled to anyone listening. You enjoyed this. 

“Dana, a call marked as urgent is coming through.” Athena rang out, interrupting dinner.

All eyes focused on you.

“Who is it from?”

“It is Adan’s line.” 

You jumped out of your seat so fast, you knocked the chair over and everything on your plate. Genji also jumped in surprise, but you were already gone when he called out your name. From your room you hastily accepted the call, your heart instantly dropping. 

“Where's Adan?” You panted.

“Dana, we don't know what happened to him,” Drake spoke.

You had only spoken to him a few times before. He was one of Adan's close friends.

“What do you mean you don't know?” You hissed.

Drake explained the situation which made your heart crumble. His division ran into unexpected opposition. As they fought back, the opposition returned the fire for a brief moment before retreating into seemingly thin air. Adan had also disappeared. 

“So he's still alive?” 

“We don't know. He's MIA.” 

You sighed, “Thank you for calling.” 

As soon as the screen went black you grabbed a glass paperweight and tossed it at the wall with a shout of anger. It satisfyingly shattered to pieces at the floor. Someone knocked on your door. 

“You okay, love?” 

“I'm fine. I just need a moment.” 

“Call me if you need anything.” 

You sighed again. You were not fine.


	8. Chapter 8

You didn't sleep that night. With whatever resources you had, you were going to find your brother. Light began to creep into your room from the window before you finally moved to use the restroom and grab a glass of water. Despite the many noises your stomach made, you ignored them. Time passed and you skipped morning training. Then you skipped lunch. Drake had sent you classified Navy information in hopes of helping you in your search. 

And it did. You hacked into online cameras to gain footage of the fight. Drake had told you the truth. Adan had slipped beyond a corner and he was gone. There were no more cameras to see where he went, which only frustrated you more.

“Dana,” Genji softly knocked at your door. “Master and I will be in our usual spot if you want to join us. I will come back and let you know when dinner is ready if you don't.” 

You could feel him hover at the door for a moment before he finally left. You rubbed your face in your hands, sighing. Your new friends were worried for you while you locked yourself away in your room. 

“Athena, can you scan these videos for anything. Anything. I need something to work with.” 

“I will begin scanning.” 

You got up and stretched, bones cracking from your lack of movement. From the bathroom, you freshened up a little and changed your clothes. As you stepped toward your door, glass crunched under your foot. You scolded yourself before cleaning it up, and headed out the door to the familiar cliffside. 

As he said, Genji and Zenyatta sat side by side in silence. You tried to be as quiet as possible not to disturb either of them as you sat down. Genji opened his eyes and offered a smile, to which you weakly returned. A deep breath later and you felt more focused. Your mind could not remain quiet though, as you re-processed everything. Adan was out there and you would find him, even if it was the last thing you did. 

A smooth finger ran across your cheek, wiping away tears you didn't realize you had made. Genji now sat in front of you, concern on his face. You didn't mean to cause worry in anyone else. He motioned his head to ask if you wanted to go talk about it. You paused, but decided it would be alright. The two of you snuck off back to your room, leaving Zenyatta in peace.

“Agent Dana, I have reviewed the footage.” Athena said. “I have come up with only one result.” 

“And that is?” 

“Talon.” 

“Talon?” Genji asked, suddenly much more alert. “Dana what is going on?” 

“Yesterday I was informed my brother went MIA.” You explained.

You replayed the footage, allowing Genji to see. He was silent.

“Have you told Winston?”

You shook your head, “I didn't think this was going to need Overwatch’s attention.” 

“We need to tell him. We can help, Dana.” Genji rested his hand on yours in a comforting notion. “Why don't we go eat first?” 

You nodded, starving. From in the kitchen, the two of you arrived earlier than usual. A few silent side glances were thrown your way as Genji led you to a seat where he sat next to you. The room began to fill up as usual, but only the thoughts in your head got louder.


	9. Chapter 9

Winston's eyes grazed across the screen, watching every detail in silence. Your eyes were also glued to the screen, trying to get a final glimpse of your brother. Genji watched you, noting the desperate look in your eyes. 

“You suspect Talon, Athena?” 

“That is correct.” 

“It's evidence, but not enough.” Winston sighed.

“What are you saying?” You demanded.

“We have no other leads on Talon. I can have Athena run some searches, but in the meantime, there's nothing I can do right now.” 

Simultaneously you wanted to lash out and fall down. Neither of those happened. Instead, you simply turned and walked away. Your feet took you to the training facility. Hanzo and McCree had been chatting until you stomped in unannounced. Grabbing a gun from the cabinet and all the bullets you could carry, you slammed a button on the control pad to start a simulation. 

Bot after bot you shot them down, until only one bot remained. You had used all your bullet reserves and began to swing the gun at the poor bot, chipping it's white shell until it broke. Finally you fell to your knees in the remains of the bot. 

“Holy hell.” McCree whistled in the distance. “She just got the best time score for that simulation.” 

You panted. No, you were panicking. You couldn't breathe. 

“Jesse go get a doctor!” Hanzo yelled, rushing toward you. “Breathe, Dana!” 

In near seconds, Lúcio skated next to you. Tears were falling from your eyes as he handed you an oxygen mask to help you breathe. With a hand rubbing your back, he grabbed a tissue and wiped your tears. An ambient transmission softly emitted from him somewhere as you leaned into him.

“Mac, get some water, please.” Lúcio gently said. 

A moment later and a bottle was handed to you. After a small sip, you apologized.

“What's there to be sorry about?” Lúcio asked with a small smile. “I'm here to help. We're all here to help.” 

You leaned back into him, closing your eyes. How could you be so careless? You released the oxygen mask from your hands and hugged Lúcio. 

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He returned the hug. “Do you want me to walk you to your room so you can rest?” 

You nodded. You were running on empty and were too foolish to let your emotions take over. Lúcio helped you stand up and offered an arm, which you gladly clung to. From inside your room, he helped you into bed and turned your lights off. Sleep nearly took you the moment your head touched the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

Winston and Athena did everything in their power to search for leads on Talon, while you had your own methods. While busying yourself in searches, you also remembered to eat, clean up, and train every now and then to prevent everyone from worrying about you. 

Winston had informed everyone about a possible Talon attack in the future. With your permission, he explained what was going on regarding your brother. The looks and silent words from people at the meeting table offered their condolences. It was still hard for you, but you had to focus and have hope. 

The other members, with acknowledgement of the current situation, wanted to involve you in more functions to have you feel even more welcome, despite the fact you had been here for weeks. Many times you did not participate unless Genji, Lena, or someone else urged you out of your room. You just wanted to find your brother. 

Everyone was concerned for you, but Genji remained one of the only ones who didn't give up on you after your countless denials to functions. The two of you and Zenyatta still meditated daily, but today was different. Genji knocked on your door, which Athena allowed him entry as you typed away at your computer.

“I'll be done in a moment.” You said. 

“No rush. We are not meditating today.” 

“We aren't?”

“Instead, we are going to have fun.” 

You opened your mouth in protest, but Genji held up a hand, “I will not take no for an answer.” 

You let him in and now you had to deal with him. “Alright, where are we going?” 

He led you around the base, entering a room full of a few others. Music, laughter, snacks and alcoholic drinks lying around led you to believe they thought social drinking with friends would cheer you up. 

And they were right, or at least partially. After a few drinks, you loosened up. You let yourself laugh at lame jokes, while the thought of finding your brother slipped away for the night. And…it felt good. Being surrounded by friends and fun was something you didn't realize you needed so badly. 

“I just don't understand how you can drink warm beer, Lena.” McCree said as you tuned into the conversation again.

“It's not warm!” She whined.

“Both of you have unsophisticated taste.” Hanzo chimed in.

“It's just sake,” Genji said, “It's not that special.” 

“Have I had any of that yet?” You popped in.

“Are you sure you can handle it? You've already had a lot.” Hanzo pointed out. 

“Give it here.” 

Within another hour of casual drinking, you were nearly passed out on the table. A few others had already left, and a slow song was the last thing playing. You felt arms wrap around your core before you were lifted onto someone's back. You groaned in response, eliciting a chuckle from none other than Genji.

He carried you to your room, but the near dead weight of your body forced him to collapse on your bed as he tried to ease you off his back. You groaned again, wrapping your arms around him in your sleepy, drunken state. 

“Dana…” 

His protests were not heard as you snuggled closer, burying your head into his back. Genji was stuck with you until the morning, though he didn't mind.


	11. Chapter 11

You slept like a rock all night, hardly moving at all other than to be an awkward big spoon to Genji. When you finally woke up, you rolled onto your back to stretch, but froze when you heard his voice. 

“Ah, finally awake?” Genji turned to smile at you.

You squinted your eyes in confusion, “What? Why are you… What?” 

He chuckled then explained what happened last night to have you both end up in your bed. 

You covered your face, “Sorry.” 

“Don't be sorry. I didn't mind. Did you know you snore when you sleep?” 

“Are you serious?” 

Genji nodded and you went red in the face. 

“I won't tell anyone.” He smiled.

You sat up to rub your eyes. Genji followed suit and rubbed your back, asking how you felt. You had a slight headache, but would be able to manage. 

“See Angela or Lúcio if it gets worse.” Genji recommended.

“Thanks. And thanks for last night. I had fun even if I don't remember much of it.” 

You offered a smile, noticing how close Genji was to you, how his hand now rubbed light circles onto your lower back. It was barely noticeable at first, but both of you grew closer to each other. Your heart was beating so loud it was all you could hear. Your lips were mere centimeters away…

“Agent Dana,” Athena interrupted, making you simultaneously jump and release a breath you didn't realize you were holding. “Winston would like to see you in his office right away.” 

You slumped your shoulders, the moment now ruined. “I'll be there in a minute.” 

“Better not keep him waiting.” Genji said. 

“I should go then,” you said, biting your lip.

Before you could make a move to leave, Genji quickly kissed your cheek and headed for the door, leaving you to blush all over again. 

You made it to Winston's office with a smile on your face, but it disappeared in no time. Athena had found a connection to your brother and Talon. In fact, it was a video of Adan. It broke your heart to see him work for a terrorist group, but you were more glad that he was alive.

“So what do we do now?” 

“Now that we have a connection, it might be easier to track Talon. We can send in a group to see if we can recover Adan.” 

“When?” 

“I'll arrange a meeting where we can discuss the details with everyone.”


	12. Chapter 12

“I want to go.” 

“Dana, it will be quicker and easier if you stay on base.” 

“That's my brother. I'm going.” 

“Your emotions could compromise the mission.” 

You slammed your fist on the table. “I am not staying here when my brother is out there.” 

You were fighting with Jack over who was going. Eyes silently watched as the two of you bickered. 

“You haven't had any experience being face to face with Talon. It's too dangerous.”

“If you never let me get face to face with them, I'll never have any experience, Jack.” You spat.

“Calm down, both on you.” Reinhardt finally stepped in to stop you two. “She has a point, Jack.” 

“If she makes a mistake—”

“It's her brother. She won't make any mistakes.” 

“I can provide technical support and still help search for my brother. Please.” 

Jack sighed. With Reinhardt supporting you and you providing valid points, it wasn't easy for him to keep saying no. A few others nodded their heads in agreement to you and Reinhardt's opinions. Jack was defeated and you were given permission to go. 

The others going aside from Jack, were Angela, Genji, McCree, Hanzo, and Hana. Permission for you to go meant you would remain on the ship with Angela and Hana, providing remote support to teammates on the field and staying in contact with Winston. 

Shutting down cameras and hacking locked doors was easy. You wanted to be on the field looking for Adan.

Angela prepared a medical station for if anyone got hurt, which she expected. Hana had her Meka in one corner of the ship, patiently waiting for her signal to join the others. In the meantime, she giggled as she texted Lúcio a joke. 

You were given a gun, your own gun, the size of a smaller combat pistol with burst fire action. You practiced once with it before leaving, proving it was perfect for you. 

You audibly sighed and leaned back in your chair. You had worked ahead of the ground unit, shutting cams off and providing access to locked areas of the shady building they were in. You looked to your left. A side door called your name. Standing up, you pretended to look at something on a screen, stealing a glance to confirm Angela and Hana weren't paying attention to you. 

You were off. Disobeying orders would surely get you into trouble, but this involved your brother. You needed to find him first. Back from the ship, you had studied the map you gave your teammates, so you knew where you were going. 

“Dana, return to the ship immediately.” Angela finally snapped over the comm.

“No can do, doc.” 

“Dana?” McCree piped up.

“You're supposed to be on the ship!” Jack growled. 

“I'm gonna find my brother.” 

And that's exactly what you did.


	13. Chapter 13

“Adan, don't do this.” 

“Dana I'm sorry.” Adan held his gun steady at you. “I don't want to, but I have to.”

“No you don't, Adan. That's just what Talon wants you to do.” 

“Dana, I can't fight it much longer. Get out of here before I do something terrible.” 

“I'm not leaving you.” 

He took two steps forward and you took one step back. It was hard to tell if he was still in control right now. You raised your gun, unwavering but not at all ready to pull the trigger.

“Shoot me Dana. You can't fix me.” 

“Yes we can. Mercy can help. We can all help.” Tears started forming in your eyes as you watched your brother fight himself.

“I'm sorry Dana.” 

The worry and concern on his face quickly turned hard. With a quick, nearly anticipated reaction, you pulled the trigger of your gun as he shot you in the shoulder. Adan blinked once before he looked at his chest. Three, perfectly aimed, deadly shots hit him. When you realized what you had done, he was already on the ground, blood beginning to pool around him. 

“Adan, no!”

You propelled your body toward his, scraping your knees on the ground as you gently touched his face. The light in his eyes was fading with every second that passed. 

You reached for your comm device, “Mercy, I need you here immediately.” 

“Dana,” Adan whispered, bringing your eyes back to him, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Adan. Just hold on.”

As much as you applied pressure, the blood loss was too much. The tears that had welled up in your eyes didn't hesitate to fall now. You knew you were losing him. 

A stray bullet from beyond the doorway made you duck. You didn't hear the voice from behind you calling your name until you were being pulled away from your brother's lifeless body.

“No!” You screamed, pain searing through your shoulder where you were hit.

Genji had his hands around your waist and you tried to pry his hands from you. You couldn't just leave your brother like that.

“Dana, he's gone. We can't save him. We have to go.” 

With one simple tug, Genji picked you up and ran the other way. Another calculated bullet whizzed by you, followed by another that hit you in the leg, making you yelp in pain. You looked back for your attacker but there was no one.

“We need evac immediately.” Genji yelled into his comm.

“Follow that hallway then take a left. Be quick, they're closing in. We can only hold them off for so long.” 

The quick movements soon disoriented you and you felt nauseous. You weren't sure where you even were anymore. Everything seemed to be working in slow motion. Hands grabbed you and someone called your name. You felt the roar of the ship as it took off, while Angela's face was the last thing you saw before you passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Inhaling deeply, you finally opened your eyes. At first, everything was white. When your eyes began to focus, you noticed the quiet, bright room around you. It was not your room, nor a room you could say you recognized. As you moved ever so slightly, a zap of pain ran through your body, making you groan. Heels clicked against the floor. Angela was here.

“Please be careful with yourself. I will administer another dose of pain reliever.” 

“What happened?” 

“You were shot. Twice.” 

Angela's gentle voice made you remember there was more to the story. Adan…

“What happened to Adan?” 

Blue eyes looked solemnly back at you. You understood. Adan was gone. Closing your eyes, you took a sharp intake of air. Angela left you in peace. Everything hurt. 

“I killed him.” Your voice was weak. “I killed my brother.” 

Tears streamed down your face and you didn't care to stop them. Adan wasn't supposed to go like that. Not by your hands. 

You ignored the pain as you sat up, looking at your hands. You could still feel his blood on them. Who washed the blood away? 

“Angela?” 

The doctor's head popped around the corner, question visible on her face.

“Can I go to my room?” 

She hesitated. “As long as you stay in bed. You need to rest.” 

You promised you would, though you ultimately had other plans that didn't include resting. Hopping on your computer, Athena had neatly recorded every incoming message and call you missed. She had also bookmarked things you would be interested in taking a look at. 

One thing in particular stood out to you. It was a news article released just hours ago. The body of your brother had been left after the heat of the battle to be found by a curious stranger. Identification was underway. 

“Athena, how long have I been out?” 

“It has been nearly 18 hours. Doctor Ziegler performed surgery on your shoulder and leg upon arrival. You have been asleep since.” 

You looked at the logged calls. A few had been from Adan's line, most likely Drake. You didn't have the effort to call him back now. Adan was gone and you were exhausted and defeated, retreating to your bed like Angela wanted. 

Sleep didn't come for a long time. Your mind kept bringing up the image of Adan's eyes watching you as he died. The heartache you felt was so painful, it hurt to breathe. Your body begged you for rest. With tears flowing, you fell asleep mourning your brother.


	15. Chapter 15

A constant knock on your door woke you up. At first, you made no move to answer it, but whoever was knocking decided otherwise. Your appearance was probably more disheveled than you'd like to be, but you just wanted the knocking to stop. Sliding the door just a crack, Lena stood on the other side with a frown on her face. 

“I'm sorry to wake you, it's important though.” 

“Can't it wait?” 

“I'm afraid not.” 

You sighed, letting her know you'd take a minute to look somewhat presentable. She didn't tell you why your presence was so necessary, but you soon found out why. At the often crowded meeting table sat Winston, Angela, and two other men. 

“Dana, please sit.” Winston said.

You bit your lip as you staggered toward the table. You knew what this was, and didn't want it to be real.

“Dana,” The man on the left spoke, “I have been asked to inform you that your brother Adan has been reported dead…”

Your body went numb. Waves of emotions flooded over you as he continued to deliver the details you already knew. When he stopped speaking, he placed a box on the table in front of you. With a nod from him, you opened the box to find Adan's navy blue pea coat. Tears silently fell as you hesitated to touch it. 

“I can't…” You finally choked out as you stood to run to the adjacent bathroom.

The contents of your stomach could no longer be contained at the thought of what you did to Adan. Winston quietly thanked the men for coming as you reached out to Angela, who followed you, for comfort and support. You didn't bother to hide your deep sorrow at this point, wailing as elephant tears were shed. Angela wrapped her arms around you, shushing you quietly despite your inability to do so anymore. 

What seemed like hours had passed before you made it, with help, back to your room. Adan's coat remained in the box, watching you from it's place on your desk. You had since stopped crying, but the numbness returned. No one else knocked on your door, not even for meal times. They all knew. 

For three insufferable days you remained alone. In the mornings, you woke up to containers of food from the previous night's dinner, a bottle of water, and some dry snacks. You left everything untouched. The mere thought of food made you feel nauseated. When you tried to eat, you ran to the bathroom, heaving as stomach acid burned your throat. 

Angela was the only one allowed into your room. As your doctor, she had still healing wounds to tend to, knowing you were not taking care of them, and also administered parenteral nutrition after noticing your trouble eating and keeping food down. Angela always remained quiet, except for today.

“I suggest you talk to Hanzo sometime soon.” 

“Why?” It was the first thing you said in days, lips chapped and mouth dry. 

“It will be easier to let him explain.” 

She sent you a warm smile before leaving you to your sadness.


	16. Chapter 16

The boom of thunder and another dream of Adan's blood on your hands woke you up. Your bedside clock told you it was nearly two in the morning. Heavy rain pounded on your windows and you realized you had been crying in your sleep. Slipping out of bed and into some shoes, you finally left the confines of your room. 

You and Adan had loved the rain. As kids, you'd beg to stay outside and play, even if you got soaking wet. To many, the rain made for a sad and dreary day, but you and Adan had always made the most out of it. But now Adan would never get to see the rain again.

You stepped out from under the awning, letting the cool raindrops soak through your clothes. The base around you was dark and quiet, as everyone else was sleeping. You looked up at the dark sky, tears mixing with raindrops as they slid down your face. 

“Why'd you have to go Adan?” You asked.

You closed your eyes and shivered, falling down when you recalled his dying eyes. Without withholding anything, you started wailing again, your heart breaking once more as you remembered every detail about your brother. 

“Why did I kill you?” You whispered between sobs. “I killed you…” 

Your body started shaking as you struggled to gain a breath of air. All because you said the words out loud this time instead of thinking it in your head, reality came crashing down again, taking the air from your lungs with it. You felt like you were drowning.

“In and out, Dana. Focus on your breathing. In and out.” 

You hadn't noticed the hands that steadied you as calm but firm words were directed toward you. Like with the flip of a switch, you inhaled sharply, coughing immediately as you remembered what air was. 

“I'm right here.” 

You looked up to see green glowing back at you. Genji was here. Without any more words, you lunged yourself at him, hugging him and silently thanking him for coming to your rescue as more tears slid down your face. 

“Let's go inside, you're shivering and soaking wet.” 

Struggling to stand on your own, Genji simply picked you up and took you to his room. He gave you a moment to dry off and change into clothes that were once his before he rejoined you. Your arms reached out to him, wanting nothing more than the comfort of another human being. Genji abided by your silent wish, making no effort to speak, only running his fingers across your skin in a comforting motion. 

Your head rested on his chest, while blankets covered you to your nose. You had drowned out the sound of the rain, now favoring the rhythmic beating of Genji's heart. Somewhere you mumbled another thank you as your eyes grew heavy before you fell asleep wrapped in Genji's arms. No dreams of Adan, just sleep. Perhaps it was the comfort of Genji, or some other force, but you finally had a good night's sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

You woke up early, noticing you were not in a familiar place. Genji was asleep next to you and you slowly remembered why you were here. With a small smile, you gently pressed a kiss to his cheek before wandering the halls back to your room. You passed by Hanzo, who wanted to meet with you, just like Angela said. Quickly, you used the restroom before catching up with him. 

Hanzo was waiting outside, staring at the rising sun with arms crossed against his chest. A light breeze made his gold hair ribbon flutter behind him. You made your way next to him at his quaint meeting spot. Hanzo did not speak for a long time, allowing you a moment for yourself.

“I want to tell you a story.” He began. 

You silently watched him, his eyes never coming into contact with yours as he spoke. 

“There was a young man and his younger brother, heirs to the family organization. The younger brother quickly posed as a problem to the family legacy. Pressured, the older brother took charge of the situation, bringing his own brother to his demise.” Hanzo audibly sighed. 

“Solitude and grief filled the older brother's mind, making him bitter and sorrowful. Without his younger brother, he was lost. He inflicted these wounds upon himself, but he needed to heal.”

You followed along, not quite understanding where he was going with this. 

“While mourning his younger brother on the anniversary of his death, an assassin was sent to kill him. He confronted the stranger, who knew all too well who he was.” 

You had been trying to be quiet for so long, but asked, “Who was the stranger?” 

Hanzo hummed quietly, continuing, “The stranger revealed himself to be the fallen younger brother. He had forgiven the actions of his older brother, but now the older brother needed to forgive himself. It was the only way to move on.” 

You looked away from Hanzo. “Why did you tell me this?” 

“Some people say that blood is thicker than water. For some, that may be true, but you still need water to survive. If Genji has forgiven me, I know your brother will have forgiven you too.” 

“Genji?” You whispered.

“I know you are in a lot of pain, Dana. Locking yourself away will not help heal your wounds. Everyone here wants to help you.” 

“But you were confronted by your demons. I can't get the images of the light from his eyes burning out or his blood on my hands out of my sight.” 

“I still wake up in a cold sweat from dreams of what I did to Genji. But I do not deal with it alone anymore.” 

“Genji is still here, my brother is gone, Hanzo. He's not coming back.” 

“If you ask Genji, he will tell you he is not the same man he once was.” Hanzo finally looked at you. “I am not telling you to move on. I am telling you we are here to help you in your struggle, but you have to let us in.” 

With a moment of hesitation, you stepped forward and hugged Hanzo. You mumbled a thank you into his chest as his words were stuck on repeat in your head. He had viewed himself as a monster, just as you viewed yourself now, but forgiveness has since healed his wounds. This team needed you and you needed them. You just had to open up again.


	18. Chapter 18

First stop was back to Genji's room. Athena alerted you he had since left, now staked out in the kitchen. Your stomach growled at the thought of food, but you weren't ready to speak to a crowd of others, just Genji. Rather than waiting or having Athena tell Genji of your presence, you decided to shower. 

How long had it been since you last truly cleaned yourself? The answer was too long, and you were ashamed. What would Adan think as you let yourself go like this? Your heart twinged again, but you took a deep breath and moved on. 

The warm water warmed you to your bones and made you feel like you were alive again. A stop back to your room for clean clothes and a chance to dry your hair was necessary before you ventured out again. 

“Ah, hello Dana.” The calm voice belonged to Zenyatta, who had been passing by you. “You haven't been meditating with Genji and I recently.” 

“I haven't been myself recently.” 

“Meditation may help. Would you like to join me?” 

You hesitated briefly, but decided there was no rush to speak to Genji. In addition, perhaps Zenyatta was right about meditation helping. The two of you went to the usual spot by the cliff, the sunlight penetrating through your skin. It felt good to act human again. Zenyatta passed one of his orbs to you, rejuvenating you even more. 

In meditation, you told yourself what you needed to do: move on. Adan may be gone but the memories of him we're not. Despite the conditions, you shouldn't have to live a life of despair. 

You recalled what he said, “Shoot me Dana. You can't fix me.” 

Even if he surrendered, would you be able to help him? He wanted to hurt you, kill you, kill others. You put your face in your hands. Perhaps it was best that he was stopped. A hand lightly touched you and you looked up.

“Genji.” You whispered, hugging him immediately. 

He returned your embrace, “Are you okay?” 

You nodded, getting to your feet. You still wanted to talk to him, but without disturbing Zenyatta. The orb that hovered next to you returned to him as you began to walk away. You couldn't bring yourself to go back to your room just yet, so a pile of boxes nearby made for the next best spot to take a seat. 

“I talked to Hanzo earlier. Genji, I didn't know…” 

“He told you what became of us.” Genji hummed, looking into the distance. “I have long forgiven his actions.” 

You looked toward the sky. “Do you think Adan has forgiven me too?” 

“I am sure of it.”


	19. Chapter 19

Genji offered you a smile after your small talk, warming your heart. You took a deep breath as you slowly came to terms with everything as of late. Your gaze returned to the sky as you two sat in a comfortable silence, until something grazed your fingers. Looking down, Genji's hand had made its way toward yours. Your heart beat hard in your chest as you interlaced your fingers with his. You felt 16 again for a moment as a blush crept across your face. 

“You know, there is one thing I forgot to tell you.” 

You looked up at him, brow furrowed as you tried to think of something you may have missed talking about. Genji looked you in the eyes before swooping in, pressing his lips to yours with a gentleness and a great need. But before you could savor the moment any longer, he pulled away. 

“Perhaps I'm out of line.” He said quietly.

You took the reins, pulling him into another kiss. You didn't know how much you needed him until this moment. You did know he was definitely not out of line. When you broke away, he continued to give you small pecks, making you giggle. 

“Aww.” 

The two of you froze as the sound of a little spy named Hana. 

“Genji and Dana sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” 

“What are you, like 5?” Genji called out. 

“No, but that's how many seconds it'll take me to send this picture to everyone on base.” 

“You wouldn't dare.” Genji said.

Hana simply smirked. “What're you gonna do for me in return?” 

Genji glanced at you before looking back to Hana. “I'm gonna tell you to enjoy the show.” 

Again, he leaned in to kiss you, this time with much more passion. Hana made a disgusted noise before walking off, leaving you two alone. You both laughed. 

“Dana, don't try to fight your fights alone, okay? I'm with you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading until the end. If you're in a bad mental place, you can always reach out to someone. I love you.


End file.
